


The Reporter

by CasRose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew AU, Meg News Reporter, gta v - Freeform, turnfree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasRose/pseuds/CasRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH guys are causing havoc through the streets of Los Santos, instantly Los Santos most brave reporters are on the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A loud boom went through the streets as an other gas station exploded not far from the first one, Lindsay and Kdin ran down the alley and up a ladder to meet with the rest of their team mates, Jack wasn't far above them as everyone piled into the cargobob, "That was successful as dicks! Is everyone okay?" Jack looked over over his shoulder at B team "We're alright here dude. How's the rest of the crew?" Driving below them was Ryan and Ray on a motorcycle "We're right below you Jack! Where's Michael and Gavin?" Everyone looked around, Geoff picked up the radio "Team Nice Dynamite come in." After two seconds, everyone frozen.

"Guys?! We're kinda stuck" It was Gavin

"Yeah YOU GOT US STUCK ON A ROOF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Michael yelled at the brit

"Oh thank god you guys are okay, need someone to come get you?" Jack asked over the Radio

"I'm on my way." Ryan said running down the stairs of Geoffs apartment building, "You might wanna hurry because we've got cops and choppers near us!" Michael said cocking his rifle.

Ryan drove as fast as he could on his motorcycle, he saw the choppers getting closer to the building where Michael and Gavin were. 

"Chaos has rose through the city tonight as what's believed to be another attack by the mysterious "Fake AH Crew" and "Team B" We're by where two of these members are believed to be, as you can see cops have the place completely surrounded." the news reporter said, the camera skimmed down to about 20 police cars that were around the building, just as the camera turned back to Meg, there was an explosion and a gun shot.

"OH FUCK" another girl screamed, Ryan had blown up the police cars and shot the pilot of the reporters chopper "ASHLEY GET OUT!" Meg yelled, just as the copper was to hit the ground they jumped out on the same building Michael and Gavin were on.

"RYAN GOT THE FUCKERS!" Michael yelled, him and Gavin looked below at the chopper now on the ground and on fire. 

"You guys alright?" Geoff asked 

"Hell Yeah we're alright, Ryan get us the hell out of here!" Gavin yelled 

"Come on down boys!" Ryan said, They got up from their spot on the roof and started walking to the ladder, then Gavin saw two figures out the the corner of his eye. He pulled out his pistol and walked over to them. a red head and blonde sat against the wall, the blonde screamed. 

"Shut the hell up Ashley." the red head said scared. Gavin looked at the two, "Please don't kill us, we won't tell anyone, we swear just.. just don't kill us." Meg said, Gavin looked over his shoulder then at the two "Come with me and I might not." Meg was surprised by his British accent, he helped the two up, and they leaned on each other. the three went down the ladder, Into the alleyway, "There, now tell anyone you saw me, my boys and I will find you." the girls stood up straight and nodded, Meg looked at the britt, "Thank you for helping us." He nodded "GAV!!!" Michael yelled "Bollocks!" Gavin yelped and ran the other direction to Michael and Ryan. 

 

"Cheers boys and Lindsay! For a successful Heist!!" Geoff rose his bottle of booze the others whooped and clinked glasses with their boss. Gavin leaned against the wall looking out the window onto the city "Vav, you okay?" Ray asked walking over with a Capri Sun in hand, "Huh?" Gav looked at the lad "Um. Yeah. I'm fine" Ray lifted an eyebrow at Gav. 

 

He couldn't tell the others about Meg and Ashley, helping them from the roof and their fallen copper. They could still be out there for all he knew, he didn't like the thought of Meg being out in the city alone, him and his boys might be one of the biggest threats to Los Santos but there was still a lot of bad things about the city. 

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, I'll be back later!" Gavin yelled running out the door everyone stopped and looked at the door as it slammed shut. 

"Is he okay?" Lindsay asked, Michael and Ryan shrugged "He was really quiet on the ride back here." Everyone shrugged and went back to celebrating.

 

"I've got to find them." Gavin said to himself as he turned the corner of the street where Ryan blew up all the police cars, he stopped. Two ambulances and a fire truck were at the seen with about four more police, he parked his motorcycle at the corner. Ashley and Meg were sitting in the back of one of the ambulances at least he knew they were okay. 

 

He looked at Meg, a medic was helping with a cut she had on her arm, he had to get her attention somehow with out anyone else seeing him. he looked around there wasn't much and all he had was his pistol, there was a street light above everyone and the only light would be from the cop cars and it would be hard to see him, so he shot out the light.

 

"What the hell?!" someone yelled he ran over to the alley and got Megs attention, "Excuse me." she hoped down from the ambulance, and ran to the alley, "Gav?" she whispered. Gavin raised his head from a trashcan.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She tilted her head "Why do you care?" Gavin stood up and walked over to her, he was much taller than her she was about to his shoulders.

"I actually don't know, I was just worried about you and Ashley But mostly you... I don't know why I just said that." The brit confessed 

Meg slightly smiled "Well, yes we're fine, and Thank you again for helping us, you're "friend" wasn't very nice shooting down our helicopter." 

"Yeah.. Sorry about that." Gav said rubbing the back of his neck

"Well you should go before someone comes wondering where I went, I would like to see you again.. If you can." She took out a card from her pocket and gave it to him, Gavin looked at it "Okay Meg, well I'll see you later." 

He waved and almost tripped over his trashcan Meg giggled and waved back. 

 

"They you air boi" Michael slurred when Gavin came through the door, he was obviously drunk. Lindsay came over and put his arm over her shoulder "Come on hun, I think it's time for you to go to bed." she smiled at Gavin and helped her husband to Geoffs room, everyone was passed out on the floor, in chairs and the couches.

Ray was sitting where Gavin was standing earlier, "Hey man, you okay?" Ray asked, Gavin sat across from him, "Yeah." he replied, Ray tilted his head at the britt, thinking something was up with him but didn't question it. 

 

 

Meg walked in her apartment and slid down to the floor, leaning against her door, one of the members of the worst gang in Los Santos helped her, and her coworker, she still wondered why, she hadn't met an of the others, but she thought maybe they weren't as bad as people thought they were. She also hoped Ashley wouldn't go and talk her mouth to anyone about it. She should be thankful she's going home to Burnie alive tonight. Meg sighed and got up and went into her room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning Los Santos." Gavin opened his eyes, listening to the TV in the other room, it was Megs voice. He got up and stretched, Everyone was sitting in the living room, the smell of eggs and bacon filled the apartment, Jeremy and Matt were in the kitchen frying eggs for everyone. 

"We made the news again Gav!" Ray whooped, Everyone cheered, followed by a loud moan and yelling for everyone to "Shut your fucking mouths" by Michael, Gavin chuckled and stood behind the chair Geoff was in, he watched the girl he'd just saw a couple hours ago on the TV. 

"Police are still in search for the gang only known as "The Fake AH Crew." after blowing up and robbing two gas stations in the Los Santos downtown area. Police have no trace on who this gang is, If anyone has any information please email or call local police, I'm Meg Turney signing off for now." 

The room was filled with laughter then followed by "What's with the stupid smile Gavin?" Ray yelped 

"You look like you're in 5th grade and have a crush." Kerry giggled, Gavin looked around and blushed "Shut the hell up." He mumbled and went back to his room, grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. 

 

"Hey, um Meg? It's Gavin. " The lad drove into a parking lot of a Starbucks

"Hey! What's up? Did you see the news this morning, you guys are pretty big news. As usual." She chirped, she seemed really happy that Gavin called, he looked up at the menu and giggled "Yeah, you're really good at telling the news and stuff, what kinda coffee do you like?" he asked 

"Oh, I was actually just about to go get some on my break in about five, can I meet you somewhere and we can hang out for a while?" she smiled messing with a pen 

"Yeah! I'll meet you at the park? I guess, and is a caramel frapp okay?" He said nervously, he didn't wanna mess this up 

"Yeah that's fine, thank you. I'll see you soon." she blushed

Gavin smiled and made a slight squeaking noise "I'll see you in a bit."

Meg was sitting on a picnic table when Gavin drove up, her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a striped tank top and grey skinny jeans. "Hey!" she called out and waved, Gavin smiled "Hello." walking over and handing her, her drink and a blue berry muffin.

"Thank you." She said and smiled, Gavin sat next to her and took a sip from his own drink.

"Why did you want to hang out with me exactly? I mean, I'm not much of a people person outside the others." Gavin asked watching the clouds roll over

Meg watched the britts eyes skim over the clouds and she looked up as well, "I don't know, you kinda saved my friends and I's life. Plus you seem, I don't know, different from the others, though I haven't met them." 

"We're all pretty the same, well not the same, we're all nice people once you get to know us, but most people are scared of us. Mostly Ryan though." Gav gave a light laugh 

Meg smiled slightly "Is he the one who shot down our helicopter?" 

"Yeah, still sorry about that.. that probably costed a lot of money, I can pay for it if you need me too." Gavin suggested

She let out a laugh "It's a thousand dollar helicopter! How could you even pay for that?" 

"You talk about us on the news you know how much we get." Gavin smirked that then faded "Wait, you talk about us on the news! You're with police every time we hit up somewhere, Why haven't you snitched us out yet?" 

"Like I said you're different and you also told Ashley and I, you'd kill-" she was interrupted by Gavins' phone ringing 

"I wouldn't kill you, Meg. It's just apart of the job to say that." Gavin smiled and answered his phone, "Yeah?" he hopped down from the table.

"Gavin!? Where are you!" Ray yelled on the other line, followed by gun shots 

"Ray? Where the bloody hell are you?" Gavin asked 

"Fucking Geoff decided to get in a bar fight, at two in the fucking afternoon! We're in sandy, getting chased by a biker gang, get a bob and save us!" Ray yelled followed by Michael in the back ground with a "Keep fucking shooting and tell Gavin to hurry the fuck up!" 

Gavin motioned his head to his motorcycle at Meg and helped her down from the picnic table "I'm on my way! Who's all there?" Gavin asked 

"Geoff, Michael and I." Ray said "Hurry!" he hung up

Gavin handed Meg his helmet "The boys are in trouble again, wanna come along?" 

"Fuck yeah I do!" Meg said jumping behind Gavin on the motorcycle, undoing her hair and putting on the helmet 

Gavin laughed and speed off to the airport. 

 

"Okay, you're gonna have to look out for me, they'll most likely be easily noticeable." Gavin said as they went over the shores. 

Soon there was a loud explosion, "I think I found them." Meg said, Gavin let out a light chuckle and turned the bob, there was fire and a crashed train below them, Gavin went down a landed, he looked at Meg.

"Um. I don't wanna tell you stay here, because I think that would be rude" He unbuckled his seat belt and took her hands "but I promise they're not gonna hurt you." he smiled, let go of her hands and got out.

"Where would they be?" Meg asked looking around. Gavin jogged to the front of the train, then there was a scream. "Oh shit." he whispered and ran to the scream.

"Gavin!" Ray and Meg yelped, Ray had his pink rifle pointed at Meg "Wait, you know him?!" Ray looked at Meg surprised.

"There you are! Only took you ten fucking years." Geoff said, him and Michael coming up from behind a tipped train car. 

"Oh hey it's that girl from the news! Meg right?" Michael asked, Ray looked at Michael, Gavin jogged over to Meg and held her behind him slightly.

The guys looked at him "What?" Ray asked pointing his rifle down.

"Oh shit, is that why you were acting weird last night!" Michael yelped and started laughing 

"I won't tell anyone I know who you are, I swear, I already swore to Gavin." Meg stepped next to the Britt. 

Geoff looked at the lads then at Meg. "Why didn't you tell us you had a girl Gav?" 

"WOT." Gavin and Meg jumped "I..I'm not" "She not!" Meg and Gavin yelped. Ray brought his hand to his face. Then there were sirens.

"Bloody hell, We can talk about this later! Come on!" Gavin said.

 

While losing the cops and in the cargo bob everyone was asking Meg how she'd met Gavin, He told them the truth since the three were his closest friends, "That's why it took you so long." Michael said, and they apologized for thinking the two were dating, but Michael shared his story of how he and Lindsay had met. 

Once they got back at the airport, Ray, Michael and Geoff took a car, "Hey Meg, you wanna come meet the others?" before she could answer Gavin chirped in "I don't think that'd be a good idea." 

"Oh come on Gav, I've already met half. I think it'll be fine." she smiled getting on Gavins' motorcycle. Gavin sighed and looked at her, she was very pretty and he thought maybe he wouldn't mind her being his girlfriend, it would be scary though because what he and his crew did, and now wasn't the time, but he smiled looking at her so happy. 

"Okay, lets go see the others." He jogged over to her and hopped on, she put on the helmet and they sped in front of Geoff and the lads 

"He's into her." Geoff smirked, and they all laughed and followed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin didn't know why he liked Meg, or hell even why she wanted to be around him, "You're different" she said to him at the park, he wasn't a superhero, if anything he was the villain, though him and Ray nicknamed themselves X-Ray and Vav who were superheros, in real they weren't. They killed and planted bombs and stole, but they walked the streets like any other person, and of all people Meg Turney wanted to be around him. 

"Gav? You comin or what?" She smiled standing at the apartment door with Geoff and Michael, Ray went to get some snacks and would return later. Gavin stood at the top of the stairs and looked at her he smiled back "Yeah." 

Geoff opened the door "Ayo!" Lindsay, Kdin, Jack, Ryan and Kerry yelped from the couch 

"Hey who's this?" Jack asked getting up, everyone turned and faced Gavin and Meg 

"You're that news reporter aren't you?" Lindsay asked, Meg took a step back closer to Gavin, "It's okay guys, she said she wouldn't tell anyone she knows who we are, we came to introduce everyone, Michael, Ray and I just met her a bit ago actually."

Meg smiled, "Well welcome to Geoffs place, aka the AH crew safe house. I'm Jack. That's Lindsay, Ryan, Kdin and Kerry. Matt and Jeremy went out for a bit." the bearded man said with a smile

"Hey, nice to meet all of you." Meg said, Geoff went to the kitchen to grab a beer, and Michael was already next to Lindsay. Meg looked at the group she knew they weren't as bad as people made them out to be, they seemed like regular people, she smiled at the thought of being around them more, the thought of being around Gavin, they walked to the kitchen and sat on the bar stools, she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm here at the scene of what appears to be more attacks from the Fake AH Crew." Meg looked at Ashley on the TV 

"What the hell did those idiots do!" Geoff jogged to the couch and sat between Jack and Ryan 

"Need us to go after them?" Michael and Ryan said and got up at the same time. 

Meg and Gavin looked at each other, "If you don't mind, if I could go? Gavin and I can get to Ashley so I can get back to work, and we can get her out of there." Meg said "Plus I don't want Ryan blowing up another one of our rides." 

"Sorry about that." Ryan apologized, him and Michael grabbed their jackets.

'We'll be back in a bit babe." Michael kissed Lindsay 

"Be careful you guys!." Jack said the four heading out the door

"You know we are." Ryan laughed putting on his mask 

Michael and Ryan sped in front of Gavin and Meg on motorcycles, Ryan skidded to stop and Michael got off and got out his machine gun and started shooting, Ryan got out his rifle and shot with Michael.

"Ray? Matt? Jeremy?" Michael called out the was a shot behind him, a man was on the ground with gun in hand. "Right in front of you buddy!" Ray yelled.

"Team Crazy Mad!" Ryan laughed taking out his own machine gun with Michael

"Meg!!" Ashley ran over to Meg and Gavin in the alley where Matt, Jeremy and Ray were. 

"You!" Ashley looked at Gavin, went over to him and slapped him "You're stupid friends are destroying the town!." 

"Nice to see you too, Ashley." The lad laughed "You two better go before cops find us." He handed Meg his helmet and walked his motorcycle to the girls.

"Wait what about you?" Meg asked, Ashley looked at the two, she was pissed Meg was hanging around the most wanted people in Los Santos, but she would ask questions later and got on the bike.

"I'll be fine, Call me later." He didn't know what else to do so he kissed the top of her head, He waved and ran to Ray and the others.

"Gavin.." Meg blushed and watched the brit leave, there was a loud crash.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" Ashley yelled, Meg jumped on the bike and drove her and Ashley out of the alley, the two watched about the whole police force go to where Gavin and the rest of the guys were. Their news van followed close behind, they made a sharp turn to get behind them. 

"Ashley? Meg? Is that you?" Adam Ellis yelled through Ashley's radio 

"Hey man, it's us, be careful, I don't know if they're gone." Ashley replied, but the group was gone, turns out how it began was a group was giving Matt, Jeremy and Ray a hard time and they had no other choice but to do what they did best and some civilians got in the way. 

"You fucking idiots!" Michael laughed on the way back to the apartment 

"Hey, at least they're okay. Thinking of okay, are you Gavin?" Ryan asked 

The lad look over at the group. "Huh? oh.. yeah I'm fine." 

"Saw you with Meg and Ashley. They alright?" Ray asked 

Ryan look in the rear view, "What's up with you and Meg? You guys like a thing?" 

"Uh, No, but I think I like her.." Gavin blushed 

"Like Meg Turney? Meg?" Matt asked 

"Yeah, you guys missed her, She's been with Gav all day." Ray smiled 

"She's pretty cool, came by and met all us." Ryan said 

"Are you guys fucking ignoring what Gavin just said?!" Michael yelled "My boi likes one of the biggest news reporters in Los Santos!" 

"Does she like you back Gav?" Jeremy asked the lad "I have no idea.." 

Ryan smiled "She seems pretty into you. Just the way she looks at you and wants to be near you." the lad shrugged, they all got out of the car and went upstairs.

"I'm Meg Turney signing off for now." Meg said into the camera with a smile, "Good job Meg! It seems like these people are getting into more trouble everyday!" Adam laughed packing up the van and sat on the edge of it next to Ashley. 

"I know, like earlier, there was this huge train wreak at Sandy Shores." Ashley said, Meg looked at Ashley then into the distance, she couldn't help but to smile to herself remember that's how she met the other crew members. 

Ashley raised an eye brow at her friend, "Hey Adam we're gonna go walk around for a bit. We'll see you back at the station." 

Adam smiled "Sure thing ladies, see you guys later!" Ashley hoped down and the two began to walk. 

"Okay spill. Whats up with you and British boy." Ashley asked, Meg stopped.

"His name is Gavin, and nothing is uh up. We just hung out all day and I met the rest of his friend. They aren't as bad as people think." 

Ashley let out a laugh "They're cold blooded killers Meg! Did you not hear that one laughing? They do that shit for fun!" 

Meg sighed "It's apart of their job, they gotta do what they do to make a living, Gavin said they'll replace the helicopter! If that doesn't say how much they just throw around I don't know what does." 

"Why do you keep talking about Gavin so much?" Ashley smiled 

"What? Because I was with him all day. I-" Ashley interrupted her "He kissed your forehead, He's hella into you! Do you feel the same?" 

Meg blushed, she thought about it, he was really nice and cute, and she didn't mind his friends, she wanted to be around him more, but if anyone besides the crew and Ashley knew about them, she would be in trouble and Gavin and his friends would either have to leave or be in jeopardy of getting caught. She knew he wanted to protect her and she wanted to protect him, she smiled and thought they would make it work. 

"You do.. Holy Shit Meg! Are you crazy?!" Ashley laughed, "Am I?" Meg sighed and let out a small laughed 

"No Meg. You aren't crazy. How are you going to tell him?" Ashley asked 

"I have no fucking idea." Meg laughed.


End file.
